Oh June!
by TimeKeeperOfDarkness
Summary: Day and June's first night together after the end of the book. Enjoy my sick friends!


I own nothing, all of these characters belong to the wonderful author.

POV: Day

June had just helped me escape my inpending doom. I was still angry at her for LETTING John be shot insead of myself! But just looking over her creamy white skin in the moonlight made me forget everything that had happened in the past 4 days. "There's a cargo train heading for Vegas right now. If were going to hook up with the patriots this will be our best bet," implied June. The pain in my leg was terrible so June helped me onto the train. Her beautiful black eyes with that glint of gold got my horny faster than lightning. After what seemed like miles we found the train station and slipped into a car where clothing was being stored. As the train started things started getting bumpy. . . .

POV: June

I couldn't walk into Vegas in a tattered soldiers uniform now that my face was being posted everywhere I look. I went into the back of the car and started looking for something exceptable. Day and I had decided that we would play as he is a drunken soldier walking back from a bar and I would be his escort. As escorts go in Vegas they where skimpy little leather dresses showing lots of skin. They also have gold chains lacing all over the bodice and through the breasts. I told Day to look away as I stripped myself into my birthday suit and started putting on the outfit one artical of clothing at a time.

POV: Day

It was like a reverse strip show. I looked away when she asked me too but as soon as her back was turned I pretended to fall asleep and watched as my lovely godess revealed her true form. There was a mirror laying against a wall. She used it to help her, but not to get dressed. Her tits were a beautiful rosy pink. Given how large they were I figured they were around a C cup. After playing with her tits a little she began to lick her fingers. After getting them fully saturated she started rubbing her already suprisingly wet pussy. "OOOOOoooohh!" she started moaning as her fingers entered her tight little vagina. She layed down and started pumping her self like she would die if she didn't. After what was too short a time she came all over the mirror spilling her delicit jucies all over the floor and mirror. After that she lazely got up and started walking right for me, hips a swaying.

POV: June

DEAR GOD THAT FELT GOOD! I had been meaning to do that for SO long. Just being near Day gets me all wet and hot inside. But he isn't that good at hiding his attraction for me. When I turned around he was lying on the floor supposedly "asleep" but with a giant 9 inch erection sticking out of his pants. I went right up to him trying to be as suductive as ever and layed next to him. His breathing was unusually fast, it was about to get faster. I reached down and stroked his giant cock. Immediatly his eyes shot open, glazed with lust. He grabbed my wrist and crashed his lips into my own. Hungrily he began to eat away at my face. His tounge exploring another inch of my mouth with each push. I then got up and began to rub my pussy over his cock as it pressed through his pants as if trying to tear through the fabric. "OW!" I heard him shriek. I had accidently ramed my knee into his bad leg. "Oh my poor baby! Let me help you!" I slowly began to undo his belt and pulled his ruined pants off his legs. He wasnt wearing any underwear because they were to expensive for him. His throbbing 9 inch cock was straight in the air, pulsating to his heartbeat it strained towards my core. "Oh no my pretty boy. Were not going to go THAT fast!"

POV: Day

It's as if ALL my dreams came true! I tried this on Tess once but she saw me more as a brother figure. But JUNE! She was litteraly throwing the pants off my legs. "Oh no my pretty boy. Were not going to go THAT fast!" She then bent down and taking my cock in her hands began to suck on it like it was the tastiest thing she ever tasted! Perhaps it was! "Oh June! Please faster, faster, please!" She after what seemed like only seconds she took her lovely milky white breasts and on either side of my dick began to rube them all over my cock. But not only that she then tucked her head down and began to suck my dick with my dick still in her breasts. HOLY SHIT! It was the best thing I had ever felt! "JUUUUUNE! I - I - no - want - please!" I blushed as I realized what I was saying was completely nonsense. "I'M GONNA CUM!" I was finally able to get that across to her. She immediatly took my cock in both hands and began to pump it till I shot my wonderful seed all over that beautiful face and tits.

POV: Day

This was going perfectly now that he was completely relaxed I was ready to start the real party! I had never had anyone fuck me before. I was very alone. "What do you have in store for me my beautiful godess?" he said crooning. Slowly I jumped on top of him. "No June! Are you sure?" "Oh shutup!" I breathed. In one swift movement I slammed my wet pink pussy all over his hard dick! Immediatly I felt myself shrieked an ongodly sound that echod through the night. Blood started pooling down from my pussy flowing over his dick. He started pulling out in a type of panic."No! Please! It feels SOOO good. It's like walking on air!" He got my nerve together then plunged back into me. I was moaning and wailing and clawing at his back. In-out-in-out-in-out he became a part of me, a neccesity, and together we became one person together we collided in the night screaming and wailing. He was searching for something! I knew what it was. I took his hands and shoved them on my breasts. He began pinching and pulling at them until they were as hard as his dick. "IM GONNA CUM!" he yelled "Then let it be in me" He looked into my eyes and together we orgasmed in unision as juices and seed were being spilled all over the place.

POV: Random Narrator Person

Day fell asleep with his dick still inside her vagina and his hands laying on her tits. Together they went on into the night of the unknown future.


End file.
